clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merbat
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Merbat! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Some signatures I don't know exactly how you want it, so I made more than one. Merbat Talk to me! Merbat Talk to me! Merbat Talk to me! Merbat Talk to me! Hey, are you Mer Penguin? Just taking a guess... --I'm Big Bird! Say something! 03:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Friend - The Sith Cub Shop Thankyou for Signing Up to The Sith Cub Shop! You have recieved {(100 SCpts)} on your shopping card! Here is your card! To put this card on your user page just type [[USer:Sith Cub/Sith Cub Shop|'So go and spend like mad!!!']] invited! YOu are in vited on my birthday party if you comeing SIGN HERE: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sure25_party_page Sure25 TALK 17:17, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Have an award! [[User talk:The A-Kong|''Ride on!]] 19:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC)]] Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Happy bday! .--Ratonbat |Now my sister party? 10:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Brithday! For your birthday, you will recieve a free pass to the other world. Scroll down on my user page, and click on the Metal Door. As for the questions, Rsanil made the original version of Club Penguin, Card Jitsu was released on November 18th, and the cube root of 27 multiplied by 100 is 300. The world isn't finished yet, so you will recieve the pass later! Happy Birthday!--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 10:24, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday and Sorry Sorry I couldn't stay on CP, Hat pop wasn't on my list. PS: Even online, my temper can get the better of me. Thanks for being calm while my psycotic rant was going on. PPS: Nothing, I just like the letter P. Crazy Chopper 20:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) |Sir Chopper to you, Ben Fletch to CP Sith Cub Shop Order Reciept Party I may or may not make to your party, but I think I'll make it. I've gotta go to my bro's science fair today, which only runs to about 2:00 pm EST, which is only 11:00 am PST. In case I have to do something else afterwards, I just want to let you know beforehand. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!'] 12:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Scratch that, I can come! =)----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Also, please accept the award below for your vote! Thanks! here you go Thanks for putting "Do you like waffles?" on my page! You get 2 awards. --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 22:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) File:chill57181_award.png.png|My Award File:movie_award.PNG|The Movie Award Congratulations Merbat! Congratulations! You will appear on The Childpengu1 Show! On Episode 4! Go to User:Childpengu1/TheShow for more information! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 22:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) party time i have change the party time of my bday party. plz visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'''Pingali Moi]] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 00:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Prank Yes, I (and everyone who uses that trick) know that is there is a period, it must be a prank. Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:48, 27 June 2009 (UTC) My drawing --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 03:21, 30 June 2009 (UTC) HIIIII!!! Just stopping by to say hi Merbat! --LarryGoesRawr! 17:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Thx Thx Mer. You're a good friend, too. I'll count on you for anything. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Hi Go to this page. --Staffan15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 18:14, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I want to be your friend! I added myself on your list! Shout Box Why can't you use the Shout Box? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) umm I don't understand what you said.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sure was hacked maybe. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Porelain? I don't know what that is.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I still don't understand.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OK Just curious, how old r u? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I Understand Actaully that's a good thing- people under 13 here who say theire under 13 are at risk from a Federal Block from th egoverment/ Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:34, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Clearing This Up I meant that people who are under 13 here are at risk of getting a Federal Block from the Goverment is they admit that they are under 13. Just a heads up. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) CAPS Why do u begin each letter with a Cap? Just wondering. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:38, 15 July 2009 (UTC) can i / Can I have a picture and did you do it with other people's penguin?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Repsone - 6142 No, but Sure might have been. Because when he was last on he didn't have Shout Box on but when he came back he did. I'm considering it the work of Ben. Though I am worried about being hacked. One of the people at the Walrus Site pretended like they were me, and basedon what they knew abot me it seemed like they were stalking me. That would be the third time I was stalked over the Internet! You have to be careful here. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sha! Sha! = Sure! in MY version of Russian. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:47, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What please be more scepfic. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, what time should we meet? Okay I won't semi quit. but some users talk about this thing called "pandanda" that kinda ticks me off. --Iceanator189 01:20, 16 July 2009 (UTC) no No I am not allowed.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Pandanda Pandanda is a copy of CP. It's about pandas and it changes your cursor. --Iceanator189 01:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Wanna leave me a completely pointless message? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) LOL =D Hi--Ced1214 16:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hey! really, you think so? thanks so much! =D your page is awesome. i have no idea how to do any of this yet lol. --Windypink 23:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) help w. user page haha well ya i could use some help if u were willing to =D if not, ill try to figure it out on my own..yikess we can meet on slushy are you on now ? --Windypink 23:31, 16 July 2009 (UTC) meet it was nice meeting u on cp well hang out again im sure =P --Windypink 23:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Help me spriting! I need you to help me do something. About the Maroon, Aqua, and Lavender penguins, like wat I did on my penguin(katoy90). and even if it is in your inventory, you wear it(waddling around), you wear it(in player card). Just tell me if you really want to help me or not. Katoy90 15:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC)User:Katoy90 smiley ohh haha its just a smiley face . . . --Windypink 15:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Color! Hey, Merbat! What color are you gonna vote for in the poll? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Color! The color poll! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) YEAH! Yeah, that poll! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Vote! RE:Friends Ya, sure!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. where?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) No No Sorry Merbat I Did Not Know That He Couldnt Use Shout Box So Goodbye Mer! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!]] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'''Talk To Chill!]] 21:30, 17 July 2009 (UTC) No Sorry I Cannot Give You Anymore Details I Am So Sorry. Oh by the way Thank you! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sure, I'll be your friend. BugzyTalk 12:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Cp Not really, I quit CP. BugzyTalk 12:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE:Cp Not really, I quit CP. BugzyTalk 12:41, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Party You're invited to my Music Jam! For more Details, visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 12:52, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Party Sure! --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 16:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Color Im gonna vote for Maroon! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:51, 19 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Walrus Yes, I, Gamgee and Raton joked a little about being Herbert and a few other people. But as I said, we just joked. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.]] 23:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yup Im gonna vote.. See ya. --Childpengu1 Just DanceCheck my videos!! 13:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, where did u hear that? Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:38, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Hate you? What was that all about? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 13:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RAWR! I will be visiting once in a while Merbat. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 15:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Accidental Spamming I am sorry that I had accidently posted my advertisemnt for The Salt News and Store twice. This was caused by my computer freezing up. I am again sorry. Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback! Can you vote for me here? Also are you a rollback? [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) (: Hey Merbat! I just wanted to say hi. Do you remember me? --[[User:Windypink|'''Pinkypie Windy ♥]] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 21:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! The Bananas! Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Salteroi That messege was ages ago, and Yes I voted aqua-LEEKDUCK RE: I made that before Sensei gave out a background. Under my famous penguin encounters, "BUDDY" means, they're on my buddy list. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 12:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Okay Hey again! It's okay that you don't remember me ahah. Yes, we can meet on Club Penguin again but I think we're already buddies. Your penguin is Mer Penguin, right? Just let me know the time and server. I'm going out now for 2 hours and going out again later so hopefully we'll be able to chat when we're both available. Wait, you're on vacation? If so have fun and enjoy your time there! :) --[[User:Windypink|'Pinkypie Windy ♥']] [[User_talk:Windypink|'Chat it up']] 13:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Didn't I already meet you? If not sure! Crystal, Dock--Ced1214 Talk 20:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC)} Oky Docky! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Why 2 users were really mean 2 me so I quit but then when ben came 2 xat i think it knocked my sense itnto me Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 20:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :) Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 20:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Im Glad That You Told Me That! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:42, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Organo Ok, but Organo said "BRB" before going. --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|Everything has a beginning, everything has an end.']] 21:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ya ill be ur buddy--The one and only WALKIN TACKO! Yummy Tackoz... 02:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invitation Hi Its Salteroi here and I was wondering if you would like to edit on my new wiki!- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki Talk Soon! Salteroi Party Time for Argent. The party time for Argentina (see [this) is 11:30 am. Hope you can participate ! --Hahahahahahaha 100th Video Recording! YOU ARE INVITED TO MY 100TH VIDEO RECORDING! [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Childpengu1/Video_100 CLICK HERE FOR THE INFORMATION!... --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 14:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) S8rbluscat s8rbluscat is bloxked... [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 12:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Quit I decided I would stay for 3 more days. Today's day number 2. Tomarrow will be my last day. ~Teltu RAWR! OMG I didn't even notice! I'm sorry and thank you so much for your vote Merbat! I really appreciate it! --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 23:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Semi-Warning Please use correct grammer when editing! See . [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! CLICK HERE! 07:27, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Grammer I said grammer... you know the word? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 12:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Ok, and you know your from Argentina who speaks Spanish can you speak Spanish fluently, I can! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 12:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much! i appreciate it! and ill put it on my awards! =) --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yes Yes Please I Want A Reward --Macadon 17:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Merbat, I can tell: you used it on your userpage as well, lol. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 23:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: No i am not catzip. BTW who told you that? [[User:Unknown4|'''Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 01:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Danke Thanks; bye :) - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! my wiki you are invited to my wiki user page here is the link http://clubpenguinhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bla87 plz go there RE: I've been busy and I'm kind tense right now. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) If u saw ne1 on CP named Dojonub, that's me. Sutec Hi. The reason you probably have not seen me is because you registered past February. That was when i "vanished". ------ snʇǝɔ ˙˙˙ɯɥ ¿uʍopǝpısdn ƃıs ʎɯ sı ʎɥʍ 06:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RE: Yeah, my User Page's outdated, i'll change it to Inactivity since I have school from 8:00 to 3:00pm--Ced1214 Talk Page 11:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) lolwut I didnt block him. I warned him on his talk page, because he vandalized. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, Merbat, how are you you? Do you wanna talk? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 13:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Room What room? And what happened to Mer Penguin? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 13:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Sister You have a sister, cool! When I came to Forest you went! Where are you now? [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 13:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I know ur brother I know your brother, Ratonbat... -- Sk8rbluscat 2: Twice the fun, Twice the laughs, All from one guy! TALK 15:07, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Shark wasnt mean to ratonbat on Forum:Shout box, He was saying it wont be fair if it is taken away! I can only go on shout box. It wont be fair to me and others!--:EuropeaTalk to me 15:14, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Excuse me? He told me to QUIT on IRC! You're only talking rude to me because you're his brother! What you sent was HATE MAIL! I can block you for that! Apologize right now and I need to talk to your brother on IRC right now! Either you say sorry or I will block you for hate mail. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: I guess...but get your bro on IRC right away... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 15:31, September 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Your brother and I made up hours ago. Now that you keep sending me hate mail, I have every right to block you! Ask any admin! Hate Mail is PROHIBITED! Respond to this message with an explanation in at least 10 minutes or you'll be blocked. Saying you hate me isn't against the rules, using evil details like you did is against the rules. By the way, I'm removing you on Club Penguin and you're not welcome to play Polar Bear Club. If you say anything like it's a copy of CP or that you don't care about me removing you, then I'll ignore it. I always thought you'd be a great friend. You had no right to but into mine and Ratonbat's business, whether he's your brother or not. If you send me one more hate message, you'll be blocked without warning. That last message you sent me wasn't needed! Why the heck did you even send it? I was happy for you and your editing skills until now. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 18:34, September 12, 2009 (UTC) He hasn't really responded to me either. Anyway, IRC is a chatting group that is more profitable for just playing around rather that the Shout Box. I rarely go on IRC, though. RE: I don't want to block a friend. Sorry I didn't respond. I'm doing like a million things at once. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 19:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hello Let's meet in club penguin![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 20:36, September 12, 2009 xat Let's go to my xat![[User:Minisure25|'Minisure25']] Talk to me! 20:57, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Friend? Do you mean you want to be my friend on Club Penguin? :) Please! Hi sister, I was just wondering (thinking) if you could nominate me to be a sysop, you now I waited long time, so please tell me yes!--Ratonbat 10:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Clean Up Don't you think you should archive your talk page? It's getting L O N G. ok Ok sister! I'll try to nominate you.--Ratonbat 21:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Nomination Unfortunately Merbat, I am currently working with Ratonbat with his nomination. However, after his request is completed, I will work with you. A good thing you can do at the moment is to tell me why you want this power. Reply as soon as you can. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :*You have to understand that the rollback right is purely for users who want to get rid of vandalism on this wiki. Do you actually do that often, I cannot nominate you if you do not need that power. You can always become a sysop without being a rollback you know? --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 15:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) WARNING WHEN EDITING PAGES PLEASE USE GRAMMER, PUNTUATION AND SPELLING TO EDIT PAGES! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! I AM GETTING BORED OF CLEANING UP YOUR PAGES! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 06:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) party My partys at AM Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas This is for you For being my friend on CP [[User:EDFan12345|Your Master!]] TALK TO YOUR MASTER! O.o RE:Hi Hey Mer. What's up? Did you hear about the upcoming Volcano room? --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 00:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) About your outfit You look like you're ready to go to Brookelas's party today. Are you going? -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 11:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) EDIT Judging by the posts above me, I guess you are! -- I'm Big Bird! Say something! Read my blog! 11:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) LOL, sorry. :P Capital Letters Why do you type with capital letters? [[User:Iamred1|'''Iamred1]] Get to know me! ( ) 06:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Yepperz Yepperz, you got that right! --Yorkay The Porkay 10:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Nomination You should be a sysop, IMO, so if this isn't a "power breach", I'm happy to nominate you. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 17:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ummmmm Why do you user a capital letter for each word? [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 23:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Question For You Merbat Do You Have Gizmo On Your Buddy List? Please Reply Regards Yoda Ads~ Reply Replied on talk page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:39, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hello?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 21:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What Band? What Band, I never signed up for a band! What is that all about? [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 07:17, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Out! Well I dont want to be in it! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 05:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll be your friend! Thanks! ~pufflezzz Well, thanks! Also, im now working on a sig! (Im gonna hafe a GIF on it)!! -User:Peanut64 Hey and thanks for the nice comment ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle ' Sweet thanx look at my new sig :D ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Also im a boy :) All this week we are havin a snowball fight (organized) and im gonna record it ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' Meet me on cp sometime i might wear this server Sabertooth Well Just tell me at my talk page make sure you meet the requirements. --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 20:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure! You would be great for that role. I would hate to have a member do that. They could do something else! YOUR IN! --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 13:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) O o Oops! I forgot Wompus has that role. :( Do you have the Frankenpenguin hat and Ghost (or Rad Scientist) costume? --Sonic was here!! Talk With Da Hedgehog! Visit SCPB! 13:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey There! Hey there Merbat, I haven't see you in a long time? Wanna meet on CP? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 14:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Hal took that role. BUT... award Here is my award. It is for 4 years of Club Penguin Hello Please convince TomasBat to come back here! - Wompus78 Translator Do you use a translator to edit? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred']][[User:Iamred1/Seekrit|1']] Talk to me... 07:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL LOLZ, your not Gary's #1 Fan, I am silly!!!! Also, would you like me to archive your talk page for you? There are lots of posts and it's getting cluttered. -- 15:18, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas/Seahorseruler/Sharkbate/Pingali Moi halloween party reminder! To remind you, the party is at 11:00 Ante Meridiem (AM) EST tomorrow! More info and different time zone times Here! Contact Seahorseruler, Brookelas, Sharkbate, or Pingali Moi for questions! You are definetely right!! Cheese is SOOO good!!! Yummmm... CPW: Best and worst Hi Merbat, SBR09's got a hip new blog post out, and he wants you to know what you think the best and worst moments of the CPW are. Example: BEST: When the CPW was founded. Go over to the blog now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 12:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Which is better? Hey Merbat, SBR created another cool new blog about Guitar Hero and Rock Band. You can vote which is better. Go vote now! Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 WHY DO YOU WANT A MARSHMELLOW?????? 14:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Invitation for the New Years Concert! You are invited to the New Year's Concert! *Date: December 27, 2009 *Time: 4:00 PM PST (Penguin Standard Time) *Place: Iceberg *Server: Chinook If you want to sing Click Here. Remember that please confirm! --Childpengu1 Ignorance is your new best friend!Check my videos!! 18:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Penguin Play Awards Yea i do :D Hey and yesh i do :) ' Icecata2 AKA Jonesle '' '''Meet me on cp sometime i might wear this' P-A-R-T-Y Brookelas Christmas Party Squishy's Christmas Party! Hi! Im having a Christmas party on CP! Check my blog post here for more info. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 22:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Just a guess Aha hey Merbat! I'm guessing that message was from you on my talk page. :) How are you? We should talk more! --[[User:Windypink|'windy is pinkaay!♥']] yaya, CLICK. 03:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sorry Merbat, but I had to delete your most recent blog post. You had misspelled "Shirt", and it could therefore be interpreted as a swear word. I know this is accidental; if you would like to create it under the title User blog:Merbat/Beta Shirt!, then here is the contents: Hey Did You Know That There Is A Beta Shirt Look At This Picture: --Merbat Talk to me! 14:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and sorry again for any inconvenience. - Wompus78 16:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Squishy's Christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I missed your party Merbat, I'll try to come next time though! :) --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Merry Christmas! Hi! I'm sad that you feel yourself alone and invisible... I hope you feel better soon, and I don't think you should quit. :( --Staffan15 (talk| ) 22:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Your not alone You know facing loneliness, not the thing you face only. Seems so much people faces that, like HHS (sorry Hal for using your name in a sentence), she always feels like quitting because she is being ignored on the shoutbox, but she is still here. Now here's a question... Are you ???? Well, that Are You was to say Are You Alone. Well you aren't. Many users here have a-quitances (hehe, made that up), so I hope you dont quit. It's not your being hated (who would hate you !) or ignored, it might be just that people are talking about a topic or something, or their busy. So there draws my conclusion. --Hahahahahahaha !!! Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Go to User:Childpengu1/SBMovie for the roles! --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 02:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Dont worry! There are more roles to come! Espera para mas! =) -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 20:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi Yo, I would love to be friends! CPFAN T4LK 2 C4RZM0VI3F4N!!!!!!!!Yes, sir! 02:19, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure, let's meet! CPFAN T4LK 2 C4RZM0VI3F4N!!!!!!!!Yes, sir! 02:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure! See you there! [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 15:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Ready! Go to User:Childpengu1/SBMovie. The role is reserved for you, and it is the Witch of Shadows. If you want a non-villian, tell me and I'll change it... -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 22:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Ultimate Platinum Award (Friendly Penguin) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'''IM NOT A MONS†ER!]] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 04:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering Hi there. You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010. Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 23:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) hey Wats Up Hey anybody wanna meet me on CP? Any day, time, and year. Server: Berg Place: Night Club (or Dance Lounge) my penguin name is Ice Coins, but I am usually seen as playing my other penguin, Runohaos. 14:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I forgot something! A few weeks ago we met on Club Penguin, I forgot to give you my 'U R KEWL' Award to you! Here you go! CPFAN T4LK 2 C4RZM0VI3F4N!!!!!!!! AKA MASTER OF PWNBring it on!Extra, extra! Read all about it! 20:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Bloggy Post The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 02:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year Gift-o From Carzmoviefan That was an awesome fashion show, I'm sorry I lost my connection. I loved picking themes and dressing up. CPFAN T4LK 2 C4RZM0VI3F4N!!!!!!!! AKA MASTER OF PWNBring it on!Extra, extra! Read all about it! 21:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin Award thankyou for your award!Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 17:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Tomorrow is Penguins for Haiti! Check User:Childpengu1/Haiti for the information! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) No problem! It was cancelled... -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 20:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) About the Color Hey...can you help...? Katoy90 11:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Katoy90 Mega Party Hi! You're invited to the Mega Party! This is an upcoming party on March 6. See details here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Sure! The party is at 4:00 PM (16:00) on March 6. Hope you caan make it! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 14:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm REALLY sorry about missing my Mega Party, my internet connection wouldn't work until a few minutes ago. I feel terrible about missing my own party... I tried every computer in my house and it wouldn't work. Please forgive me! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Events REMINDER Just a reminder about Brookelas's party tommorow. He had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 AM EST), is that OK? [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 15:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) (for Brookelas) REMINDER Just a reminder about my party tommorow. I had to change the time to 7:15 AM PST (10:15 AM EST), is that OK? Your Meeting Party I think I could make it to your party, but I will have to be late. School ends 5 minutes before your party starts and I take the bus home, which would take me about another 20 minutes. Sorry. [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 22:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) CP Can you go on CP in chinook with rat?? -- [[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 19:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ditto Youre invited to mine too (and ratonbat also). Go to User:Childpengu1/Parties and sign up in the guest list... -- [[User:Childpengu1|''You're a]] Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬ILOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 21:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC) CHILDPENGU1'S BDAY PARTY NOTICE THE DATE AND TIME OF THE PARTY IS CHANGED. PLEASE SEE THE NEW DATE AND TIME HERE. THANKS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN COME TO THE PARTY. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Not-changing Invitation for my Birthday Party Sorry for changing the information a lot, here's the OFFICIAL NOT-CHANGING INVITATION FOR MY BDAY PARTY. I hope you can come! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) *You received this because you signed up on the guest list. Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Oscars It's at 3:15 PST, check the clock on the igloo. -- That boy is a Mons†er!. Try to dance in the dark! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! 20:02, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes You can leave awards on talk pages. Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Party & Thanks! Thank You for the GREAT award! You are such a good friend. Anyway here is the invite for my PARTY!! Ninja O Ninja’s Party! You have been Invited to Ninja O Ninja’s Party! More Info Coming May 10th 2010!! Thank You! Ninja O Ninja 00:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Ninja O Ninja 00:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC)Ninja O ninja Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: '''Date:' Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 03:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) WARNING! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Merbat i hope youre ok I would just like to tell you that im ok and wheres youre shop called Merbats shop. Sure i will be your freind Thank you for the Merbets shop informaiton and I will be a good freind --Happy65 13:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Its still me Hi I thought of a great idea , We wil run a shop to ourselfs but tell me how you make sub pages , I hope youre not fed up with me if you are im sad an theres a picture .--Happy65 13:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw your message and my shop is on my User Page now.... I saw your message and my shop is on my user page now , we will run it together and its called Happy65 SuperStore. Bye --Happy65 14:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Shop Was open on saturday It was open on saturday you should know so why see it on monday ? i could not make it as ood as gamgees shop but i tried my best on thes shop and you could help with the shop and we use coins as the currency here . --Happy65 09:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) We are so freinds Merbat I think you are so kind and hope youre ok ,Just checking any problems just ask me what to do --Happy65 17:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Merbat Dont edit my shop just give me ideas Merbat please dont edit the shop just give me ideas on my message page or i will give you a warning message but wont get reported ever . Please read this message or if you have delete it if you remember what it says or keep it . --Happy65 17:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC) A Message Again Hello Just want to say make a sub page and i will delete it on my user page because only im allowed to edit it or delete it because i will report who does it . Please make it for wednesday if not i dont mind but i am hoping to do it I decided to call it Happy65 SuperStore .--Happy65 18:02, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont know how to make a subpage Please tell me how to make a subpage Merbat because thats what I always want to know , ive never got round to telling anyone ,Want to hear a secret about being a famous wiki user well it is making youre own wiki and delete the secret when youve read and remember not to delete the whole message. Just tell me this .--Happy65 17:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I worked out how to make a subpage Sorry about all the messages but i worked it out --Happy65 18:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Im so sorry and just help me with a subpage i didnt work it out I Need you to help me with how to make a subpage What are you even on this wiki.--Happy65 18:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey You wanna come to my birthday party? It's right here. I SAID YAY!Yay! 15:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiyaz Mer! Ben here, can you possibly tell rat I am sorry for missing his party? I feel so ashamed for missing it :( --Phineasking12 17:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Merbat. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 01:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Award Hello User! You get this award for missing me wile I was gone for 5 hours. ---From Dog7500 00:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC)